There has been known a technique in which chromatic aberration is intentionally generated in an RGB camera to acquire an R image, a G image, and a B image that are shifted in the image forming position and a difference in modulation transfer function (MTF) of each image is converted to distance information to perform auto focus (for example, see PTL 1).